


Fuck Me Awake

by Zeath



Series: Porn Inspired [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Groping, Incest, Masturbation, NSFW, Parent/Child Incest, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an inkling and after a couple secret video tapes, she finds out a lot more than she bargained for. She should have felt disgusted but it only seemed to turn her on and give her ideas instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Awake

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many unrelated chapters in the series Porn Inspired, the italics are the flashback just so you're not confused!

They had this relationship Stiles doesn’t know how long, but she’s so glad she found out about it. It started when she broke up with her first boyfriend and cried in her father’s arms until she fell asleep, the sixteen year old waking up in her father’s bed with the man gone to work. Everything appeared ordinary on the outside but something felt different with her. But she carried on the rest of her day normally and didn’t let it bother her until the end of the week. They had a movie night once a week where John would come home early from work; they’d eat dinner together and then watch a movie picked out. She fell asleep halfway through the movie and woke up in her own bed, now wearing her pajamas and feeling different once again.

_She began to think she was sleep-walking or something else was going on, so she attempted to record while she slept. Setting her video camera on the bookcase and hiding it with a couple of books, Stiles went through her nightly routine regularly and fell asleep around eleven. When she woke up the next day she checked the camera but nothing had happened, so she persisted with the filming until a week later after their movie night she finally got something. Her father carrying her into the room because she passed out watching the movie again. He set Stiles on the bed and sat her up, pulling her top over her head and setting it aside, laying her back so he could unbutton her trousers and slip them down her fragile legs. Now this was fine, he was just being a parent not wanting their child to be uncomfortable while they slept. But this was different._

_John pulled her underwear down too and spoke something that the camera couldn’t pick up. Caressing his hands over her bare thighs all the way up to her pussy, running his fingertips over the folds of her vagina and circling his thumb around her clit. He rolled Stiles over carefully and unsnapped her bra, slotting her arms out of each hole and setting it with the rest of her discarded clothes. He pulled out his cock, kneeling against the bed stroking it while he captured one of Stiles’ petite nipples into his mouth, sucking on it. He was angled towards the camera so Stiles could easily take in the sight of her father’s cock thick and meaty, being pumped while he licked and sucked at her tiny breasts until he came. He took a moment to calm down before tucking himself away back in his trousers, bringing the pajamas over and dressing Stiles before pulling the covers over his daughter, kissing her forehead and leaving the room._

_Stiles should have felt disgusted that her own father was feeling her up in the middle of the night while she slept but she couldn’t lie about the wetness in her panties watching the video. But the question remained how long her father had been doing this? She may never know._

_Finding out that her dad only did this when she passed out at movie night; Stiles put the video camera up every week instead of everyday. She was always rewarded with her very own live sex show, but her father hadn’t fucked her so she’d seen. He’s done everything else but put his cock in her pussy, was it because he thought that was taking it too far? Maybe he felt that wasn’t his place to enter. She wasn’t a virgin then, she lost it to her first official boyfriend but maybe John didn’t know that and didn’t want to soil his daughter’s virginity._

_Stiles masturbated to her secret videos every day and sucked on her fingers whenever she saw her father thrust his cock in her mouth, spilling his cum over her face and cleaning her up afterwards. She wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked by her daddy, to have his hands on her and actually feel it instead of just waking up and watching it on a small screen._

_So after a couple months of this routine, Stiles finally go the courage to set up a plan to get her father all to herself. She burned one rather hot session onto a CD and waited until their movie night, placing it in the DVD player and waiting to see her father’s reaction. For the first couple of minutes John was confused why they were watching a home movie when his own figure walked onto the view of the camera with an unconscious Stiles in his arms. After that, he knew exactly what he was watching, turning his head to his daughter almost guiltily. He was going to apologize and beg for forgiveness, feeling like the worst parent who ever lived. But then Stiles just placed her hand on his knee and shook her head, crawling into his lap and sitting down. “Watch the movie, daddy.”_

_It came out the blue for him, but rolled with it. They both continued to watch the movie, with John feeling his daughter up and taking off her clothes. He recognised by her outfit that this was the movie night a couple of weeks ago, and remembered what he did, his cock fattening up with blood rushing to it. Stiles could probably feel it pressing up against her but she didn’t say anything, just continued to watch the home movie. John felt he was safe enough to rest his hands on her thighs, resting his chin on her shoulder while on camera he was fingering his daughter, his mouth latching onto a nipple. “You really love my tits, dad.”_

_“I, well. They’re beautiful, Stiles.” He didn’t know what else to say apart from the truth, there was no use lying now he was caught. His daughter just hummed and leaned against him with her back against his chest, grabbing John’s hand and bringing it under her skirt. He could feel she was wet through her panties and he couldn’t hold back the groan when she ground down on his hand._

_“And my pussy?”_

_“God, Stiles.” His hand slipped under her underwear, feeling how wet she was. He didn’t have to turn her on or anything, she was open and ready for him, slipping a couple fingers into his daughter and listening to her breath out a moan. She kept rolling her hips while he fingered her, giving his cock delicious friction in his trousers until she stood up, lifting her skirt up and her panties down her legs, leaning down and unbuckling his belt, pulling it open along with his zipper until the bulge in his boxers was prominent. With a little tug, his cock sprung free and she returned to her seat, her cunt just inches away from his cock. He had to grab her hips in hesitance, they were about to cross a line now._

_“It’s alright daddy, I’m on the pill.” Stiles spoke over her shoulder, sitting down on her father’s cock for the first time and letting out a moan at the feeling of her pussy stretching to accommodate his thick member. She rolled, ground down, and practically bounced on his lap while the home video played on in front of them. John was so confused and they would have to talk about this afterwards but right now he just took what Stiles gave him, groaning out his release into his daughter._

\--

They did talk that night, and they ended up with a new relationship. Instead of doing it once a week, John could touch her whenever he wanted, however he wanted, and Stiles could do the same. She wasn’t into the kink but just the thought of her daddy’s cock on her, inside her, whenever she wanted. It always brought her tingles at the thought.

That was a little over a year ago now, and their father daughter relationship was still strong. Whenever John got home from work, Stiles would ride him on the sofa while he watched the football. When Stiles was in her room doing her homework on the bed, John just waltzes in, tugs his daughter’s skirt up and fucks into her right then and there. Since their partnership started, Stiles had started wearing panties a lot less and skirts a lot more when she was around the house, and at night she wouldn’t wear anything, it was easy access that way. John still fucks Stiles while she sleeps, but they’ve changed it to their advantage; John would get up earlier and come into his daughter’s room, pulling the covers away and fuck her until she wakes up. They found out that the rocking sensation actually brings Stiles out of sleep, and having sex was a perfect way to be woken. With this new finding, they could both be satisfied when Stiles went to school and John to the police station.

Like today, John’s alarm clock went off bright and early in the morning and he turned it off after the third ring, sitting up and stretching. He trudged to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face before sneaking into his daughter’s room. Stiles was sleeping like a starfish; John was always surprised whenever it came to how random the positions his daughter sleeps in, he wonders how she doesn’t complain about aching muscles half the time. Taking the lube from the bedside table, John slicked up his aching cock, kneeling between his daughter’s legs and pouring a glob onto Stiles’ pussy as well.

He always loved playing with her pussy, feeling it clench around his invading fingers and her clit almost twitch whenever he gave it too much attention. She always got wet after a couple rubs at her bud but he wanted to make sure he doesn’t hurt her when he fucks her. As they say; you can always put more on. Plus he loved hearing the slick sounds when he fucked his fingers into her. John was quick to push his cockhead into her cunt, feeling it tighten around him instinctively as his hands roamed her naked body. He pinched her nipples until they hardened under his fingertips, leaning over his daughter to take them into his mouth and suckle. Stiles had the cutest breasts he’s ever seen; small and perky, her nipples a rosy pink, they matched her perfectly.

John rocked his hips, burying his cock deep into Stiles’ pussy with each thrust. She felt wonderful, soft and supple inside and when he glanced down between their legs he could see her pussy slick and lube coating his cock when he pulled out. God he loved fucking Stiles while she slept, her peaceful resting face rocking back and forth with his thrusts. He could do anything to her and she would be none the wiser, grabbing her legs and lifting them over his shoulders so he could pound deeper into her.

Her voice was the first thing that brought him to the conclusion she was waking up, moaning softly in a daze. He kept his grip on her thighs, his pace speeding up until her eyes blinked open tiredly, her gaze blurry before she fully woke up. “Dad…?”

“Morning, sweetie.” John smiled lovingly down at his daughter, watching her face turn from a tired yawn to gripping the pillow behind her, her eyes rolling back in pleasurable bliss. He kissed her ankle before returning to the harsh pace he set before, grunting softly with each thrust while she just laid back and took everything she was given. Her tiny breasts bounced a little whenever his hips smacked into hers, her thighs getting wet and creating a slippery sound that brought a coiling in his lower stomach, his balls drawing up.

She was still whenever she woke up to this, allowing her father to take complete control of her body, she didn’t beg or talk dirty to him, she didn’t encourage him to change positions, she just closed her eyes once more and let the feel of her daddy’s cock fuck her pussy bring her to climax. Unable to keep her thighs from trembling with her orgasm, John groaned softly and let his daughter’s legs go so they fell to the mattress, grabbing Stiles’ hips and jack rabbiting into her cunt. The way she was tightening around him brought him to a wonderful release, spurting thickly inside his baby girl’s pussy, bucking into her while he rode it out before finally finishing and pulling out, rolling to the side of her. “I’m going to cook bacon and eggs, go have a shower.”

“Don’t put salt on yours.” Stiles huffed and accepted the peck on the cheek, watching her father get out the bed and walk out the bedroom. She took a moment to lay there in post coital bliss before finally crawling out of bed and going to the shower, she wasn’t going to school with her daddy’s cum running down her leg. Stiles stepped into the shower, the hot water relaxing her muscles as she let her mind wander to what they could do when she got home from school. Maybe they could use the handcuffs again, such fun.


End file.
